


Uninterrupted

by Odalis88



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odalis88/pseuds/Odalis88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what I like to imagine WOULD have happened if Agron and Nasir weren't interrupted near the end of their lover's spat in episode 5 of WotD by what's-his-face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uninterrupted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaded79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaded79/gifts).



“I have not broken trust with you!”

“You were with Castus, after I commanded you remain absent his company.”

For the space of three heartbeats, I stood frozen, allowing Agron’s words to sink in. “Commanded?” That one order took me back to all my years as obedient slave. It enraged me that he would reduce me to such once more. “The collar that once bound my neck is but distant memory. Do not think I will slip it round again for you!”

“Do not raise fucking hackle!” Agron towered over me and I looked away from him lest I give into the urge I possessed to punch him. “If I’d been discovered with the Cilician after promises made to you, you would be of equal passion.”

He stormed away from me but I would not be so easily deterred.

“I came upon Castus in the street while Crixus and the others were seized with madness. We broke for you and Spartacus absent time for even words to pass between us.”

Agron turned to me once more and sighed infuriatingly, as though I were a pesky insect he was about to swat away. “And I am to believe, of all within the city, he alone miraculously appears by your side.”

“As I would believe you. In all things.”

Instant regret lit his eyes that, not one minute ago, were self-satisfied and aggressive. Good. I grew tired of trying to convince him that it is he whom I want, love, and adore and no one else. I shouldn’t have to defend myself; Agron need only have faith in me.

His expression now took on a calculating look as his gaze flickered down the hallway into the open courtyard. Just as I begin to ask what he’s scheming, he grasped my wrist and pulled me further into the interior of the structure, away from prying eyes.

I twisted my arm, unappreciative of the shackle-like grip he had on me, especially after that “commanded” remark, but it appeared unbreakable. I was about to tell Agron off again when he stopped suddenly and pressed me against a wall. One of his hands cupped the nape of my neck while the other grasped my chin to tilt my face up. I had two seconds to register and prepare for his sudden mood-shift before his lips descended upon mine.

Gasping into his mouth, my hands flew up to his strong shoulders. All the tension and strain between us these last few days was poured into the kiss, fuel for the explosive passion that ignited between us.

Agron only let me enjoy it for a minute before pulling back from me slightly. Though his presence was still large, overpowering, and intensely masculine, he didn’t touch me. When I wrapped my arms around his neck in effort to bring him back down, he caught my wrists and pinned them above my head.

Even though I knew better, I couldn’t help but test his strength, tugging sharply against his hold, but I was effectively immobilized. Frustratingly, I was still unable to wrench my arms free even when he held them down with one hand. His other, he placed gently on my neck.

My eyes narrowed at him. “Agron,” I growled. It wasn’t fair, stoking this fire in me, only to stop now.

“My heart has only ever beat for you,” he whispered into my ear before tonguing down my face and burying his lips against the crook of my neck. “It will never beat for another nor ever belong to me again.” He inhaled deeply, as though committing my scent to memory. My fingers twitched with the need to feel him, but Agron kept them above my head. “I would die if ever I lost you.”

Since I couldn’t reach for him, or even turn my head for the hold he maintained on my neck, I wrapped a leg around his waist, eliciting a growl from him as I pressed myself against his hard, lower body. “You are mine,” I hissed, wanting –needing– to be crushed by him. I glowered, almost angrily, into his eyes as I attempted to convey the sincerity of my words. “Should anyone ever dare touch you, I would hack them into so many pieces there would not be enough left for the gods to piece back together.”

“Nasir!” My arms were suddenly freed as Agron tugged scraps of fabric at my waist and pushed aside cloth until his fingers encased my ridged length. An embarrassing whimper escaped my lips before I could censor it; I have gone far too long absent his touch.

He stroked me quickly, hands working magic and hardening my erection to brink of pain. Agron knew exactly how to work me so that I could do naught but tremble in his arms. As I stared into the depths of his green gaze, I allowed the façade behind my eyes to fall.

It is a mask I developed long ago to serve as protection against my dominus, against Romans who looked down on me, and yes, even against fellow slaves who sought to take advantage of a young, frightened boy who’d just been torn from his family. I hid behind it even amongst my rebel brothers. Nothing could touch me, thus naught would hurt me. Agron was the only person for whom I dropped it, allowing him to see me, raw, naked, and open in my desire.

I showed him the pure love I felt for him, unsullied as were all other relationships in my life, but I also bared my hurt at his lack of confidence in me. “Agron, you alone hold my heart.” I gasped as he pressed me harder against the wall and moaned as his fingers delved still lower, finding my small opening. “If I do not hold your trust, I have nothing.”

Agron kissed me then, slowly, intoxicatingly, a sharp contrast from the way he teased my body with sloppy, lustful swiftness. I felt his cock pressed against my stomach and I ached to feel it, in my hand, in my mouth, or in my ass, I was too lost to passion to think clearly.

The easiest way to move Agron was to take him by surprise, so I shoved him very suddenly away from me and pushed him against the wall instead. Then I fell to my knees and drew down his subligaria to bare his cock to my hungry eyes, and soon after, my mouth.

Fingers laced through my hair as I swallowed around him, tightening on my skull as he bumped against the back of my throat.

“Fuck the gods.”

Mouth full of him, I hummed in agreement of his words, prompting further cursing from him. I slipped fingers around my own cock as I sucked and tasted Agron. I longed to draw out this tormenting pleasure, but impatience lanced through me, and if Agron’s thrusting hips gave any indication, him as well.

I let his hardness slide out of my mouth and gazed up at him from under my eyelashes. This time, both of my hands were on him, bringing him closer to release. As I tortured him with my thumbs on the head of his cock, I brought my lips to a place on his upper thigh and sucked and bit him there. Agron fisted my hair and ground out my name, my only warning before he shot. I opened my mouth and caught his pearly ropes on my tongue, then let the rest drip down my chin and neck. Upon feeling and tasting Agron’s release, mine followed soon after.

Weak and sated, I was rather content to rest against the wall and catch my breath. Agron, however, pulled me to my feet and wrapped me in his arms. I would fight the urge to fall down, I decided, if it meant feeling him like this.

“You will always have my love,” Agron whispered, breath tickling my ear. “And my trust. It is others whom I have none in.”

“Now I command you,” I said, pulling back from warm embrace to look up at him. “Strike all others from your thoughts. Trust that I am quite able to defend my own… honor. You have no need to ‘mark your territory’.”

Agron gifted me with that teasing grin I favored above all others. He ran a playful gaze down my neck and torso. “I don’t know. I like visible mark upon you.” His fingers touched upon the trail of release on my bare chest. “As you have also left on me.” He brought my attention to the newly-made brand on his thigh, the one I had just given him.


End file.
